Iron Fist
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master, don't you mind my presence? Then, I will work even harder!" - After obtaining her. "Stop touching me! If you do, I will... I will... cry!" "You are all bad people! I'll tell the teacher!" "I'm actually really strong. So don't mess with me!" "Woohoo!" "I beg you! Please stop touching me!" Battle "Die...!" ("Shi ne...!") - Ultimate. Interaction Quotes "I like the way you touching my head,master~" - Touch. "Master,can we do this?" - Kiss. "Only Master can touch here~" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "HA...Ho...Hello..." Distance "Stay away from me, leave me alone..." "What are you doing! I said leave me alone!" "Master? I'm sorry...I didn't know it was you..." "I don't like when someone gets close to me...it makes me feel unsafe..." "If it is Master...I will try..." Tears "Master,you came..." "Me?I'm not crying...You met the wrong person..." "Why am I crying? I..." "Because tears can get more cares and attention..." "But now,all the cares will make me feel terrible..." Friends "Master, you said I will have many friends, right?" "Friends...I really like someone can call me this..." "Why am I crying? I..." "I don't why...Why couldn't I get along with others..." "I'm scared...I don't like them getting close to me...so that's why they don't want to play with me..." "Is it true?The master and I will make a lot of friends? If Master is with, I won't be afraid! " Protect you "Master!New semester is coming!" "New semester!Will there be someone be my friends?" "But what if they will bulling me..." "Fortunately,there will be teachers in school~" "So I will go for teachers all the time~" "Master,is it true what you said?" "Yeah!Then master will protect me when I'm going to school!" "Master,you will protect me forever!~" Special Power "Master,I have a special power~" "Have a guess~" "You don't know?So silly master~" "Let me tell you~I can "Revive"~!!" "What?You don't understand?" "Silly master!You don't believe me!" "It doesn't matter!I just want master to know~I will protect Master like the way you protect me!" Together Forever "Then we can fight together! " "Master?You said you want to be with me forever?" "We have already been together,right? " "You can only love me, be with me ~ Forever and ever..." "I'd lover to~ I want to be with you forever, master!" "Then we can go to school together, go shopping together, and everything" "Ah! Why do you hit me?" "Huh? Not like this?" "Alright! Then we will protect each other forever!" Special Gift "It's my treasure~ I will give it to you, master~" Gifting "Although it was given by master... I really don't like it..." - When disliking a gift. "Master, you can give me other gifts~" - When liking a gift. "I really like it~Thank you master~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1}} Category:2 Stars Category:Strength Category:Front Category:Rania Category:Awakened Category:Blood Awakened